1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a compact power semiconductor module having a connecting device for electrically connecting the load and control terminals of power semiconductor components within the module to an external printed circuit board.
In this application, the term “load connection” is intended to mean a connection between a contact of the power semiconductor module and an external line element, meaning the load terminals, such as, for example, the DC inputs of an intermediate circuit and an AC output in a half-bridge circuit.
In a similar manner, the term “control connection” is intended to mean the connection between an auxiliary or control terminal of the power semiconductor module and an external control terminal element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known power semiconductor modules are disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application Nos. DE 10 2004 025 609 A1 and DE 103 55 925 A1. German Patent Application No. 10 2004 025 609 A1 discloses a power semiconductor module with screw pressure contacts. According to the prior art, the load connection between the power semiconductor module and an external printed circuit board is established by a screw connection. In this case, the control connections of the auxiliary or control terminals are established by connecting a spring contact element with a conductor track section of the printed circuit board. According to this reference, pressure is introduced into the control connection by means of the arrangement and screw connection of the printed circuit board to the load terminal elements. The configuration of a power semiconductor module of this type is particularly suitable for current loads in excess of 10 amperes.
German Published Application No. DE 103 55 925 A1 discloses a connecting device for power semiconductor components comprising a film composite of a first and a second conductive film with an insulating intermediate layer therebetween. The power semiconductor components are permanently electrically connected to the first conductive layer by ultrasonic welding. This application discloses a connection of the power semiconductor components within the module, which is suitable for the circuit and comprises both the load and control terminals. However, this application does not disclose any details of either the load or control connections for establishing connections to circuits outside of the module.